


Код «Две восьмерки»

by NecRomantica



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Size Kink, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: Они полетели за цветами





	Код «Две восьмерки»

«Все будет в порядке», — мысленно повторяет Мэтт.

В сотый раз с момента вылета. И если это и успокаивает, то ненадолго. Хотя он даже не представляет, что может пойти не так. Задача предельно проста, делов — на пару варг; он рисковал куда больше, когда выведывал секретные данные под видом курьера с черного рынка. Да и чего можно опасаться, когда в телохранителях у тебя сам император галра? Ему, конечно, Мэтт такого не скажет. Он вообще ничего не говорит за все время полета, впрочем, Лотор тоже, и это ужасно некомфортно. Особенно когда Мэтт спиной чувствует его взгляд, прилагает усилия, чтобы держать плечи ровно, и постоянно думает-думает-думает, что бы спросить, чтобы разрушить эту гнетущую тишину. На самом деле, вопросов множество, но бросить прямо в лоб: «А зачем все-таки ты со мной потащился?» Мэтт не может. Поэтому, в конце концов, находит нейтральную тему и произносит:

— На этой планете есть население? — не рассчитывая на ответ.

— Понятия не имею, я никогда там не был, — говорит Лотор, и его спокойный голос эхом отражается от стен крошечной кабины. — До недавнего времени я вообще не знал, что там есть планета.

Мэтт улыбается невольно: никто не знал. А вот насчет населения было бы неплохо выяснить заранее — какое оно, враждебное или дружественное, есть ли шанс не столкнуться с ним вовсе или придется вступить в бой? Но у них не было времени проводить полноценную операцию.

Может быть, Лотор поэтому решил лететь. Хотя Мэтт давно пытается понять, что у того в голове — и безуспешно, с таким сложным шифром он еще не сталкивался.

***  
— Цветы? — хмурится Широ.

— Да. Белые цветы. И координаты планеты, — коротко резюмирует Аллура то, что ей приснилось.

Все ждали этого: когда Вселенная подаст знак, Аллура нервничала больше других, потому что не знала, как именно все должно произойти. Теперь знает. Правда, это совсем ничего не проясняет.

— И что с этими цветами? Зачем они? — спрашивает Пидж.

— Я не представляю, — разводит руками Аллура. — Но они явно приснились мне не просто так.

— Например, они могут заменить квинтэссенцию? — выдает бредовую идею Лэнс, но Пидж неожиданно подхватывает:

— Если да — только представьте! Целые поля белых цветов вместо разрушенных планет!

— Я не уверена, что смысл именно в этом, — улыбается Аллура. — Но было бы прекрасно!

— Ты сможешь разобраться, что с ними делать, если доставить сюда образцы? — спрашивает Лотор.

До этого он слушал молча и ни один мускул на его лице не дрогнул. Он и сейчас не выражает бешеного энтузиазма, в отличие от остальных. Но где-то внутри его головы идет сложный мыслительный процесс, с прикидыванием вариантов, выбраковкой совсем бессмысленных, взвешиванием тех, в которых есть рациональное зерно. Мэтт невольно сглатывает и отворачивается: он как-то упустил момент, когда наблюдать за Лотором стало интересно.

— Мне кажется, я все пойму, когда увижу их своими глазами, смогу дотронуться, — уверенно отвечает Аллура.

И все перетекает в затяжной спор. Лететь Вольтроном — слишком опасно. Галра, до сих пор не согласные с тем, что Лотор занял престол, только и ждут их ошибки, а сражаться проще на знакомой территории. Как и иметь возможность собрать Вольтрона при первой необходимости, поэтому те паладины, что хотели отправиться в одиночку, сразу сталкиваются с разумным «нет». К тому же, если эти неведомые цветы действительно несут огромную ценность, то приводить к ним врагов — роковая ошибка. А Вольтрон в этом плане слишком заметен. Впрочем, как и вооруженный флот: здесь уже Мэтт не сдерживает усмешку — целый флот, за каким-то несчастным букетом, нелепо — и сразу получает тычок локтем в бок от Пидж.

— Попросим Кита слетать, он сделает это быстро и не привлекая внимания, — говорит Широ.

— Вообще-то у Кита сейчас есть кое-что поважнее, — хмурится Лэнс. — Кое-кто, если быть точным.

— Да, верно, — кивает Широ и озадаченно трет переносицу.

Мэтт понимает, что пришло время напомнить о себе.

— Я могу полететь, принцесса! — говорит он Аллуре. — И доставить вам самый лучший букет!

Он игнорирует кислую мину Лэнса — у того буквально неоновой вывеской на лбу светится «Повезло тебе, читер!», и серьезный взгляд Широ, потому что Аллура улыбается — Мэтту. И отвечает с воодушевлением:

— Да, ты мог бы. За твоим кораблем не увяжется хвост и…

— Это опасно! — Пидж хватает его за рукав. — Мы не знаем, что на этой планете, ты не можешь лететь один!

Мэтт тяжело вздыхает, видя, как меняется выражение лица Аллуры. Ну вот, а почти прокатило.

— Поэтому я полечу с ним, — раздается спокойный голос Лотора, и все взгляды устремляются к нему.

Мэтт тоже смотрит, а Лотор даже не одаривает его вниманием, обращается к Аллуре:

— Я хочу, чтобы эти цветы доставили тебе в целости и сохранности.

— Но если кто-то узнает, что ты…

— Мы полетим на его корабле, — Лотор кивает в сторону Мэтта, даже не обернувшись, отчего возникает непрошенное ощущение собственной незначительности. Просто пилот, пешка. — Никто не догадается, что он там будет не один.

— Это хорошее решение, — принимает его сторону Широ. — И если вам вдруг придется сражаться, навыки Лотора пригодятся.

Мэтт едва удерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза. Спорить с Широ, доказывая, что он вообще-то и сам неплохо умеет сражаться, дожил же как-то до этого момента — бессмысленно. Особенно теперь, когда все восхищение Аллуры направлено на Лотора. И даже насмешливая ухмылка Лэнса не вызывает желания ответить.

— Ладно, мы полетим вместе, — говорит Мэтт. В конце концов, главное — это выполнить задачу, все остальное мелочи, какими бы обидными они порой ни были.

— Ты уверен? — спрашивает Пидж, и он неосознанно треплет ее по волосам:

— Все будет в порядке.

***  
Дрон показывает, что на планете есть атмосфера, инфракрасные датчики не фиксируют движения. После этого Мэтт решает приземляться.

— Нам нужно найти белые цветы, — повторяет он сам себе, вылезая из кабины и забрасывая на плечо рюкзак с едой.

Тяжелый, хотя Мэтт не собирался брать много. Но Ханк, похоже, жил по принципу «летишь на день — еды бери не на неделю, а лучше на месяц», и отказать ему у Мэтта язык не повернулся. Теперь придется тащить с собой этот камень.

— Пока что я вижу только зеленые палки, — говорит Лотор.

— Скорее, лианы, — парирует Мэтт, осматриваясь вокруг.

Поле, на котором они сели, напоминает дно пересохшего океана, оставившего после себя целый лес тянущихся вверх и колышущихся на ветру водорослей. И никаких цветов.

— Я думал, лианы растут на деревьях, — замечает Лотор.

— Я не специалист по инопланетной ботанике. Но проверять некогда.

— Да, здесь цветов нет, — кивает Лотор. — Нужно искать дальше.

И уходит вперед легко и быстро, отыскивает небольшую тропу посреди зарослей и скрывается из вида. Мэтт поправляет рюкзак и двигается следом. Вот хорошо бы заставить Лотора нести эту тяжесть по очереди, ведь когда придет пора есть, тот точно не откажется. Но даже если бы Мэтт собрался с духом озвучить эту мысль, все равно бы не смог — Лотор уже ушел слишком далеко.

***  
Пары варг оказывается недостаточно. Они бродят по великолепному царству зелени, видят множество растений, представить которые у Мэтта фантазии бы не хватило, но цветов не находят нигде. Ни белых, ни желтых, никаких.

— А вот это что-то невероятное! — восхищенно выдыхает Мэтт.

Перед ним — растение, по размерам и форме напоминающее шаттл. Да не простой, а с пилотом внутри. Фантастика просто. Пидж не поверит, когда он расскажет.

— Не подходи, — Лотор преграждает ему путь мечом, когда Мэтт делает шаг, чтобы рассмотреть чудо природы поближе.

— Что не так?

Он отодвигает руку Лотора: мало кому понравится, когда тебе в грудь тычут таким острым лезвием.

— Это, — говорит Лотор.

— Великолепно? Невероятно? Произведение искусства? — подсказывает Мэтт, глядя на его серьезное лицо.

— Разбившийся корабль галра, — отвечает Лотор.

А потом подходит, просовывает меч в незаметную на первый взгляд брешь и тычет в то, что Мэтт счел «головой пилота». Та безвольно заваливается, обнажая переломанные шейные позвонки и жуткий оскал источившихся от времени зубов.

Красота в мгновение ока превращается в леденящую кровь жуть, Лотор едва успевает убрать меч, когда тонкие листья, растущие прямо из лица погибшего галра, тянутся к лезвию, коротко облизывают и его, и запястья Лотора. Отскакивает назад, едва не налетев на Мэтта, и они вдвоем смотрят, как растение снова замирает, принимает свою прежнюю удивительную форму.

— Оно проросло через шаттл, — выдыхает Мэтт, когда дар речи к нему возвращается.

— И через тело, — все еще враждебно глядит на «чудо» Лотор. — И такие листья я уже видел там, где мы…

Мэтт понимает раньше, чем тот договаривает. Разворачивается и пускается в бег, теряет по пути рюкзак, но еда сейчас волнует его гораздо меньше. Он замечает, как тонкие пальцы-листья пытаются схватить его за руки, но успевает пронестись мимо, почувствовав только мимолетное касание. Так вот какая опасность ждала на этой планете. Жаль, что Вселенная не показала Аллуре и это тоже.

Тогда бы они нашли другое место для посадки. Мэтт видел, что поблизости есть горы, там, среди камней, возможно, ничего не растет.

Тогда бы они не стали оставлять корабль вот так запросто, искали бы цветы по очереди.

Тогда бы они не лишились бы корабля, связи, возможности убраться отсюда в любой момент, думает Мэтт, глядя, как толстые листья, словно клубок змей, опутывают корабль так, что к нему теперь приблизиться страшно.

Мэтт едва удерживается, чтобы не рухнуть на колени, наблюдая за этим шевелящимся, шуршащим безумием.

— Ты потерял, — Лотор бросает рюкзак рядом с ним и тоже смотрит. — Я так понимаю, все не слишком хорошо?

— Все погано, — бормочет Мэтт, хотя на самом деле хочется высказаться жестче.

— Не настолько, — спокойно говорит Лотор. — Если нас долго не будет, за нами прилетят. А до этого нужно найти цветы.

***  
Рюкзак словно вовсе не кажется Лотору тяжелым, даже с ним тот идет быстрее Мэтта. И вся ситуация как будто его вообще не угнетает.

— Если придется ночевать здесь, нужно дойти до гор, — сказал он, пока Мэтт еще пытался убедить себя, что чудовищные растения — не плод его воображения, не сон и не будут пытаться напасть на них по дороге. — Там наверняка есть пещеры, сможем отдохнуть.

— Если эта чертовщина не растет и на камнях.

— Будем надеяться.

С самообладанием у Лотора все отлично. Как и с выносливостью, с умением мгновенно принимать решения и, наверняка, много с чем еще. Это Мэтт заметил, когда еще только начал наблюдать, это подтверждается и сейчас.

Он просто следует за Лотором, сворачивает, когда тот говорит «Там мы не пройдем», не спорит, даже когда тот останавливается и предлагает посидеть. Мэтту. Потому что Мэтт устает, а Лотор словно может двигаться так легко и быстро, пока не доберется до края галактики.

Мэтт понимает, что без него Лотор давно уже нашел бы дурацкие цветы. Но ни за что не признается.

— Я помню тебя, — неожиданно произносит Лотор, и впервые выражение его лица меняется с равнодушного на заинтересованное.

— Да, мы встречались в замке, — вздыхает Мэтт. — Я брат Пидж, она зеленый паладин, ну, ты в курсе.

— Я помню другого тебя, — качает головой Лотор и улыбается. — Рорвенг. Ускоритель элементарных частиц. И именно ты вывел из строя все системы на станции, не так ли?

Мэтт вздрагивает. Сцепляется с Лотором взглядом и всеми силами старается выдержать, не моргнуть, не отвернуться.

Он тоже помнит Рорвенг. И ускоритель — товар, который принимала у них странная женщина, Нарти, кажется. Тогда от Мэтта требовалось выжать максимум информации об устройстве базы галра на соседнем Индариуме, но он не успел. Мало того — едва не попался, поэтому самое быстрое, что смог придумать, чтобы спастись самому и помочь выбраться спутникам — отключить всю электронику.

И этого почти хватило. Мэтт помнит, как сильный, высокий галра остановил его в темноте коридора, выкрутиться и отделаться глубокой царапиной на щеке, оставленной острым когтем, удалось только благодаря щедрой подачке судьбы — и тому, что руки у галра были скользкими от воды.

— Я только собрался душ принять, — усмехается Лотор.

И воображение дорисовывает его в том смутном силуэте, что запечатлела память Мэтта. Теперь Мэтт осознает все: щекотное касание к лицу — волосы, влажная кожа, от которой потом собственный плащ был мокрым, Мэтт решил тогда, что сам вспотел от страха, но нет. Душ.

И к чему Лотор заговорил об этом сейчас?

— Я не успел ничего забрать , — быстро признается Мэтт.

— Знаю, иначе бы я не дал тебе уйти, — отвечает Лотор. — Но о душе пришлось забыть.

— Ну уж прости, — хмыкает Мэтт.

Кажется, Лотор не собирается убивать его за дела минувших квинтантов, хотя никогда не ясно, что может прийти ему в голову в следующий тик. Но тему все равно неплохо бы сменить, и Мэтт тщательно оглядывается, надеясь найти что-то подходящее, хоть что-нибудь.

Ему везет, когда среди безграничной зелени мелькает что-то красное. И снова, и снова.

— Цветы! — подскакивает на ноги Мэтт. — Там цветы!

***  
Лотор теряет интерес к цветам, как только становится ясно, что белых среди них нет. А Мэтт изумленно осматривает целое поле огромных тюльпанов — скорее всего, у них есть другое, уникальное название, но Мэтту эти высоченные стебли с ярко-алыми бутонами напоминают именно тюльпаны. Он очень любил их на Земле, когда они распускались на клумбах, это означало наступление весны. И пахли они одуряюще.

Эти тоже источают невероятный аромат, а посколько их тут целая плантация, благоухание разливается в воздухе, и Мэтт никак не может надышаться. Но хочется большего, хочется, как в детстве, сорвать бутон и наслаждаться запахом как можно дольше.

— Что ты делаешь? — Лотор опять сжимает меч перед собой, когда Мэтт протягивает руку к цветку.

— Хочу его понюхать, — он пожимает плечами.

— А об опасности ты, похоже, думаешь, только когда взламываешь вражеские системы?

— Нет, еще когда обстреливаю вражеские корабли, — раздраженно отвечает Мэтт.

Опять его обставил, а ведь после увиденного Мэтт и сам должен быть предусмотрительнее. Он тычет посохом в толстый стебель, потом проверяет им каждый лепесток, и наконец просовывает острый конец в самый центр бутона — цветок не пытается сожрать внезапного пришельца, как венерина мухоловка.

— Видишь, не опасно, — говорит Мэтт. — Теперь можно понюхать, мама?

— Если оно сожрет твое лицо, перед сестрой будешь оправдываться сам, — без тени насмешки отвечает Лотор.

Мэтт улыбается невольно, встает на носочки и вдыхает аромат из самого сердца бутона. Пыльца — необычная, влажно-жирная — тут же набивается в ноздри, но это не отменяет того, что запах волшебный. Тот, что витает в воздухе — лишь жалкая пародия.

— Потрясающе! — Мэтт выдыхает, в носу свербит, но ему плевать. Это по-детски наивное ощущение счастья, и отчего-то хочется поделиться им с Лотором. Наверное, потому что больше не с кем. — Попробуй тоже.

— И не собираюсь.

— Зануда.

— У тебя все лицо желтое.

Мэтт отстегивает шарф, вытирается им и снова вдыхает аромат оставшейся на ткани пыльцы. Прекрасно.

— Ладно, дай, — неожиданно протягивает руку Лотор, и Мэтт понимает, что за ним маленькая победа — он сумел вызвать у этого замкнутого в собственных мыслях и планах человека интерес к простым радостям.

Лотор никак не комментирует свои ощущения, но Мэтт по глазам читает, что тому нравится.

— Можешь тоже вытереться, — усмехается он, глядя на желтые пятна у Лотора под носом.

А потом чихает.

***  
— Зачем нам есть это, когда у нас целый рюкзак еды? — недоумевает Мэтт, пока Лотор сшибает с дерева странные фрукты его же посохом.

— Потому что они точно съедобные. И я люблю их вкус, — не оборачиваясь, бросает тот.

— То, что приготовил Ханк, с большей вероятностью съедобное, — Мэтт с интересом наблюдает, как Лотор ловко отделяет тонкую кожуру кончиком меча, разрезает фрукт на две половины и сразу бросает одну из них в рот. — Если ты умрешь от отравления, перед Аллурой будешь оправдываться сам.

— Я вижу провал в твоей логике, — усмехается Лотор, протягивая ему второй очищенный фрукт.

— В том, что ты не сможешь оправдаться, если умрешь? Это образное выражение.

— В том, что я должен оправдываться перед Аллурой, — поправляет Лотор. — Есть еще целая империя.

— Конечно, как я мог забыть, ваше Величество! Хотя это не так уж сложно, когда вы бросаете империю и отправляетесь за букетом для принцессы, — усмехается Мэтт.

— Мысли шире. Букет может сыграть большую роль для моей империи.

— А может оказаться просто букетом.

— Может, — кивает Лотор. — Может, мы даже не найдем его и скоро превратимся в живые статуи, из которых будут расти лианы. Так что поторопись, попробуй это, уверен, что бы ни дал нам с собой Ханк, с этим не сравнится.

И Мэтт пробует. Мягкая сладость наполняет рот, и он даже не знает, с чем можно сравнить вкус, что есть на свете такое же прекрасное. Первый поцелуй? Стыдно признаться даже себе, что его у Мэтта не было, как-то вот не срослось. Первый полет в космос? Восторг от которого оборвался с попаданием в рабство к враждебно настроенной инопланетной расе. Неожиданная встреча с родными, когда думал, что тебя считают мертвым. Возможно. Где-то рядом. Но не совсем.

Мэтт открывает глаза, чувствуя прикосновение чужого пальца к подбородку.

— Сок, — говорит Лотор, стирая мокрую линию.

И облизывает палец таким будничным движением, от которого все внутри Мэтта подскакивает, переворачивается несколько раз, и даже не факт, что встает на свои места.

— Что? — хмурится Лотор. — Не понравилось?

— Понравилось, — Мэтт усилием заставляет голос звучать твердо.

Может, на галра эти фрукты действуют по-другому, но сейчас Мэтт наконец точно может охарактеризовать новый вкус. И от пришедшего на ум сравнения хочется немедленно окунуться в ледяную воду с головой.

***  
Вскоре ему даже выпадает такая возможность, правда, желание к тому моменту слегка притупляется.

— Пещеры там, — говорит Мэтт, глядя на спокойный поток, преграждающий им путь. — Нужно только переплыть.

— В воде может быть что-то опаснее тех растений, — отвечает Лотор.

— Я рискну.

Мэтт спускается к реке — или большому ручью, он не знает — и нащупывает дно посохом. Глубоко. Но плавать он умеет.

— Видишь, — он машет посохом Лотору. — Не растворился. Никто его не сожрал. Но ты, конечно, можешь заночевать на берегу. Правда, вытаскивать из себя лианы завтра сам будешь.

На самом деле, это растение они встречали по пути достаточно редко, но там, где стоит Лотор, Мэтт видел несколько похожих листьев. Кто знает, какие чудовищные формы они способны принимать за короткое время. Выяснять это не тянет, и Мэтт быстро раздевается, скручивает вещи в сверток и, сунув его под мышку, заходит в воду.

— Холодная, — шипит он. — Но классная!

— Тебе нравится быть мокрым? — удивленно спрашивает Лотор, незаметно успевший оказаться рядом.

— Я любил купаться, — начинает Мэтт. — На Земле… мы с Кэти… С Пидж, — поправляется он, — каждое лето ездили на море. Отец говорил, что нас за уши оттуда не вытащить было. А по выходным ходили на речку, она протекала недалеко от дома.

Мэтт смотрит вперед, надеясь, что глубина всегда будет такой и удастся не намочить одежду. Сердце колотится неспокойно, не то от холода, не то от того, что зачем-то вывалил на Лотора вот это все личное и важное.

А потом он оборачивается, просто узнать, пошел ли Лотор за ним, услышал ли то, что Мэтт рассказывал, или остался далеко на берегу. И застывает, ощущая, как прохладные струи облизывают тело.

Лотор выше. Там, где Мэтту вода достает до пояса, Лотору едва доходит до середины бедра. И он тоже решил не мочить вещи.

— Галра не купаются, — говорит тот задумчиво. — Но детей, которые еще не умеют плавать, бросают посреди водоема. Если выплывет — станет воином. Если утонет — туда ему и дорога.

Краем сознания Мэтт ловит услышанное и даже отмечает, насколько это ужасно.

— Ты выплыл, — констатирует он, понимая, что может замерзнуть насмерть, если так и останется стоять. Но двинуться не удается.

— Я нашел, из чего можно сделать плот, — отвечает Лотор. — А плавать научился потом. Просто так.

И шагает вперед. Заходящее солнце отражается от воды, бросая на Лотора серебристые блики, от чего он сам кажется словно отлитым из серебра. Мэтт сглатывает тугой ком: он все же не ошибся, произведение искусства, созданное природой, на этой планете действительно есть. Прямо здесь, перед ним.

— Ты не можешь идти? — хмурится Лотор. — Слишком глубоко или что-то держит?

Держит, не отвечает Мэтт. Держит так крепко, с первого тика, когда Мэтт решил, что будет просто наблюдать за Лотором. Потому что интересно — необычный галра, не такой, к каким он привык за время, проведенное в рядах сопротивления. Дурак, какой же он дурак.

— Нет, все нормально, — Мэтт быстро отворачивается.

Он всегда подозревал, что если и свихнется когда-нибудь, то из-за цифр. Той безумной мешанины, что постоянно вертится в голове, заставляет изобретать новые способы шифрования информации. Он представлял, как будут смеяться внуки, когда чокнутый дедушка будет разговаривать с ними на загадочном языке, который, возможно, они никогда даже не попробуют разобрать.

Правда, он довольно рано понял, что внуков у него не будет, и в его теории безумия стали фигурировать племянники и их дети. Для которых сумасшедшими клоунами будут уже они с Пидж.

О чем Мэтт никогда не мог подумать, так это о том, что первый звоночек безумия просигналит ему на заброшенной планете с чудовищными растениями, когда от одного вида голого галра-полукровки тело забудет, что вообще-то вокруг холодная вода, и член станет таким болезненно-твердым, что придется не просто ускориться, а плыть. Чтобы выбраться на берег раньше Лотора и успеть одеться. Чтобы тот ничего не понял.

С этой мыслью Мэтт пытается коснуться ногами дна, чтобы оттолкнуться, и уходит под воду с головой.

— Яма, — говорит Лотор, вытаскивая его на поверхность, и не отпускает, пока Мэтт старательно отплевывается.

Яма. Убийственно глубокая яма, у которой есть имя, есть мысли, планы, тайны, и нет особого интереса к Мэтту. И никакие расчеты не могли предсказать, что Мэтт рухнет в нее так внезапно и безнадежно.

***  
Ночь теплая, поэтому они оставляют одежду сохнуть на краю пещеры, а сами быстро перекусывают тем, что всучил Ханк, и расходятся по разным углам спать. Мэтт радуется, что неожиданное происшествие сбило на нет возбуждение. Лотор ничего не видел, ничего не знает, будет круто завтра найти цветы и способ убраться с этой планеты. И постараться забыть, хотя это сложно, когда очень хочется получить желаемое, но знаешь, что у тебя больше шансов на родную планету вернуться.

Мэтт принимает лучшее из возможных решений и засыпает.

И никак не может проснуться. Потому что во сне у него длинные ноги, волосы, щекочущие плечи, а еще член — большой, даже в спокойном состоянии. Не то чтобы Мэтт был недоволен своими размерами, но свой член он знает вдоль и поперек, и тот точно не лиловый.

Наверное, в сон перетекло то, что он увидел вчера на реке. Хотя все кажется достаточно… реальным? И Мэтт убеждается в этом, когда встает и сразу бьется лбом о свисающий с потолка сталактит. Вчера его там не было. Вчера Мэтт не был таким высоким. Какого хрена происходит?!

Голова теперь гудит после удара, Мэтт пробует ощупать ее — вдруг пробил до крови, но руки не свои, непослушные, и в итоге он чуть не протыкает глаз острым когтем.

Смотрит на пальцы. Под когтем застрял белый волос, Мэтт машинально вытаскивает его.

Стоп.

Волос. Белый. Когти.

Он цепляется за стену, вовремя, потому что готов грохнуться, и тогда уж точно пробьет голову так, что мозги придется с пола соскребать, чтобы уложить обратно.

— Блядь! — вырывается всеобъемлющее, иначе свое отношение к ситуации, в которой Мэтт ни черта не понимает, он выразить не может.

— Успокойся, — доносится с другого конца пещеры голос, слишком похожий на... Это что, его собственный голос? Матерь Божья!

— Что это? — выпаливает Мэтт, захлебываясь паникой. — Мы в плену у галра? Это эксперимент? Какая-то программа? Сбой кода? Нас закинуло в параллельную реальность? Почему я такой?

— Ты можешь говорить нормальным языком? Я тебя не понимаю, — отвечает ему он сам. Одетый, спокойный, только выражения такого у себя на лице Мэтт никогда не видел.

— Ты кто? — Мэтт отшатывается, упирается спиной в стену.

— Это я, Лотор, — отвечает тот.

Он — Лотор. Мэтт трясет головой, моргает часто, трет глаза — ничего не меняется.

— И это ты сделал? Зачем? Верни все назад! — просит Мэтт, пропуская очередную волну паники, которая вынуждает дрожать даже это огромное сильное тело.

— Я ничего не делал. Я ждал тебя, чтобы подумать, что такого мы сделали, — Лотор делает явный акцент на этом «мы». — Но сперва оденься. И поешь.

— Твою мать, — вздыхает Мэтт.

Лотор вроде как говорит искренне. Только от этого ни капли не легче.

***  
— Мы добирались сюда три варги, — рассуждает Лотор. — Что-то произошло за это время. Нужно понять, что.

Мэтт пока не может думать, он сосредоточен на том, чтобы позавтракать: управлять чужим телом неимоверно сложно, он даже вилку толком удержать не может, когти мешают. Радует одно — Лотор, похоже, испытывает те же проблемы, поэтому Мэтт бросает попытки и, повторяя за ним, начинает есть руками.

— Мы прошли по куче растений, может, это они так мстят? — предлагает он.

— Маловероятно.

— Ели стремные фрукты.

— Прекрасные фрукты.

— А если это другой сорт, не тот, что ты пробовал раньше? Сорт «а давайте поменяйтесь телами»?

— Я бы распознал другой сорт, — качает головой Лотор.

— Ладно. Мы нюхали цветы…

— Ты нюхал.

— А ты нюхал мой шарф, который был весь в цветах, и тебе понравилось.

Лотор многозначительно молчит, и это ужасно странно — видеть, как собственные глаза смотрят на тебя с возмущением.

— Потом прошли через реку, — заканчивает Мэтт. — Знаешь, я думаю, нужно просто повторить все, что мы вчера делали, что-то да сработает.

— Пока что это наш единственный вариант, — соглашается Лотор.

— Ну тогда пошли, — встает Мэтт. — Эх, только одежда высохла.

— Постой, — говорит Лотор, и что-то в его взгляде Мэтту не нравится. Очень сильно. — Давно у тебя период?

— Какой еще период?

— У меня… у тебя стоит с тех пор, как я проснулся.

В глубине души Мэтт с удовольствием сейчас взглянул бы на себя в зеркало, из чистого интереса — какого цвета становится кожа Лотора, когда тому хочется провалиться сквозь землю от смущения. С ним, наверное, такого вообще не случается, но вот Мэтт сейчас, похоже, открыл новые грани его физиологии.

— А… это… так бывает. По утрам, — бормочет он.

— То есть, не период? — хмурится Лотор.

— Да какой еще период? — фыркает Мэтт.

— Соединения, — словно само собой разумеющееся выдает Лотор. — У вас они по утрам? Каждый день?

— Боже мой! — Мэтту хочется уже не сквозь землю провалиться, а пробить планету насквозь и унестись в другую галактику, желательно ту, где Лотор его никогда не найдет. — Соединение — это еще что такое?

— Секс, если так тебе понятнее, — Лотор словно задумал убить его своим прямодушием. — Так у вас по утрам?

— Нет, господи, — закатывает глаза Мэтт. — У нас нет периодов, мы соединяемся, когда захочется.

— То есть тебе хочется?

— Мне хочется назад в мое тело, и свалить отсюда, с цветами или без! — не выдерживает Мэтт.

— Тогда объясни, как мне контролировать это, если это не период, — спокойно говорит Лотор.

— А как ты контролируешь период?

— Когда как. Соединяюсь…

— Так вот почему у тебя было столько симпатичных генералов, — хмыкает Мэтт.

— Я никогда не использовал подчиненных в таких целях, — Лотор смотрит на него уничтожающе, Мэтт даже не знал, что умеет так.

— Хорошо. А если не с кем соединяться?

— Сражаюсь, — охотно отвечает тот. — Если сражаться весь период, то можно и вовсе не заметить, как он пролетит.

— Ага. Я не буду с тобой сражаться, потому что ты в моем теле, а оно мне еще дорого.

— Ты и не сможешь, ты на ногах-то пока стоишь плохо.

— Это потому что они… — «длинные» не договаривает Мэтт. Длинные ноги Лотора, на которые он засматривался весь прошлый квинтант. Черт! — Твои!

— Хорошо, за всю жизнь я научился контролировать период так, что могу обойтись без соединения или сражения, — Лотор облизывает губы, и Мэтт мысленно отмечает никогда больше так не делать — смотрится до ужаса пошло. — Но в твоем теле у меня не получается. Как мне быть?

Мэтт бы рассмеялся — ну кто бы мог предположить, что Лотор, продуманный и уверенный в себе, просчитывающий все, что может произойти, на десять шагов вперед, будет спрашивать у него совета. Но отчего-то не смешно: дело чересчур деликатное, и Мэтт тоже привык просчитывать ходы, но сейчас он ощущает себя потерявшимся щенком — настолько все непривычно и непредсказуемо.

— Терпи, — наконец пожимает плечами он. — Или можешь подрочить. Я снаружи подожду.

— Ладно, — неожиданно легко соглашается Лотор.

Из пещеры Мэтт вылетает уже с мыслью не о галактике без Лотора, а о другой реальности. Думать о том, что сейчас Лотор трогает его член, а может, не только член, вообще его трогает — это слишком, перебор, кожу покалывает и в паху тянет. Мэтт перебирает в уме все известные ему способы шифрования, в том числе те, что изобрел сам. Помогает ровно до тех пор, пока Лотор не выходит из пещеры с довольной улыбкой на его собственном лице.

***  
— С шарфа, — Лотор останавливает Мэтта, когда тот уже тянется к красному бутону. Теперь даже приподниматься не нужно, чтобы до него достать.

— Зачем, я и так могу.

— Делаем все, как вчера, — настаивает Лотор и отдает ему вымазанный в пыльце шарф.

Мэтт вдыхает уже знакомый запах, а еще улавливает другой — Лотора. Свой, если быть точнее, но сейчас так пахнет Лотор. Им. Мэтт быстро возвращает шарф, гоня неуместные мысли о том, пах бы Лотор им, если бы они провели вместе ночь.

— Пригибайся, — говорит Лотор, когда Мэтт первый раз бьется лбом о низко растущую ветку какого-то дерева.

— Да ты можешь просто наклониться? — фыркает он, когда Мэтт врезается в ветку снова.

Это, конечно, больно, но все равно довольно забавно. Если не терять надежды, что они повторят вчерашний путь, а наутро снова проснутся в собственных телах. И синяки на лбу будут у Лотора, а не у него.

— Что, трудно контролировать эмоции, когда ты не большой и сильный галра? — интересуется Мэтт, не оборачиваясь.

— Это твои эмоции, — парирует Лотор.

— С чего ты взял?

— С того, что вместе с телом мне достался и твой мозг.

Мэтт не задумывался об этом, все, что его до сих пор волновало — это как пройти ставший внезапно невероятно сложным путь, чтобы нанести новому телу как можно меньше повреждений.

— Не могу достать, — говорит Лотор, еще раз встав на цыпочки и задрав посох над головой.

Ему не хватает каких-то пары сантиметров, а Мэтту — воздуха, потому что он старательно сдерживает смех. Подпрыгивать Лотор перестал, когда первый сбитый фрукт угодил ему в голову — Мэтт прикинул, что наутро будет шишка, и пожалел себя, но недолго, — второй разбился в противную кашу у его ног.

— Вчера это сделал ты, значит, должен и сегодня, — напоминает Мэтт.

— Ты слишком низкий, — огрызается Лотор.

— У меня рост выше среднего.

— Значит, ваш средний совсем недоросток.

— Достань уже эти фрукты, иначе мы тут до ночи проторчим, — вздыхает Мэтт.

Лотор шипит нелепое «победа или смерть», все-таки дотягивается, замахивается и сбивает самый низко растущий плод. Мэтт успевает подхватить его прежде, чем тот долетает до земли. А вот Лотор по инерции приземляется на задницу, и сдерживать смех уже невозможно.

— Веселись. Это ты завтра не сможешь сидеть, — бурчит Лотор.

— Нам нужен второй фрукт, — напоминает Мэтт.

— Как ты вообще живешь? — Лотор встает, опираясь на посох, и смотрит на ближайший плод злее, чем на Заркона.

— Неплохо, — отвечает Мэтт. — Но мог бы лучше, если бы ты перестал издеваться над моим телом.

— Я делаю то, что может вернуть все обратно!

— Делай лучше. Если доберешься до вон той ветки, то снимешь фрукт руками, — указывает Мэтт.

— Я не лазаю по деревьям.

— Ты — нет. А я — вполне. Так что лезь уже.

Лотор цедит под нос явно что-то очень нецензурное на языке галра, но все же следует совету. Мэтт поздно спохватывается — падать с этой ветки будет высоковато, но видимо, Лотор использует память его тела, ловко взбирается на дерево и легко спускается с фруктом в руках.

— Теперь режь, — говорит Мэтт, протягивая ему меч.

Лотор уверенно стискивает гарду, Мэтт наслаждается выражением сосредоточенности на своем лице — вот это, пожалуй, ему идет. А потом Лотор опускает руку, упираясь мечом в землю.

— Не могу, — пораженно произносит он. — Не могу удержать его так.

— Почему?

— Ты слабый.

— Я нормальный! Это твой меч тяжелый для меня.

— Это одно и то же.

— Хорошо. Но ты все равно должен сделать все сам, так что уж постарайся. И не отрежь мне ничего в процессе, — хмурится Мэтт.

Лотор старается, такое лицо у Мэтта обычно, когда он думает над расшифровкой очередного кода. Лотор же думает, как очистить фрукт неподъемным мечом, не отрубив себе при этом несколько пальцев. Упорства ему не занимать, и хотя все растягивается на варгу, не меньше, он все-таки справляется.

— Отлично, вот и обед, — улыбается Мэтт. — Или уже ужин?

Лотор просто одаривает его мрачным взглядом и, сжевав свою порцию фрукта, поднимается и уходит.

— Если позволишь хоть одному растению прорасти через меня, я тебя убью, — говорит он, когда они добираются до зеленого буйства, скрывающего от них корабль.

Мэтт смотрит на узкую тропку и понимает, что сделать это будет непросто. Но вчера Лотор как-то прошел через живую изгородь, не коснувшись, значит, и у него получится.

— Боком! — рычит Лотор. — Черт!

Мэтт чувствует, как прохладные листья оплетают запястье, дергает руку, отрывая их от стебля, и оборачивается:

— Мне послышалось, или ты только что выругался?

— Тебе послышалось.

— Нет, я определенно слышал, как ты сказал «черт»! И не говори, что это все мой мозг, мне совершенно наплевать, сделает эта штука из тебя живую статую или нет.

— Неужели? — криво ухмыляется Лотор

Мэтт застывает, мысленно ставя галочку так тоже не делать — выглядит глуповато. Лотор проходит мимо по узкой тропинке, и Мэтт вдруг осознает.

— Стой! — окрикивает он Лотора. — А, может, дело в этих листьях? Мы вчера задели их и вот теперь…

— Предлагаешь мне рискнуть? — останавливается тот.

— Мы должны попробовать все, что можно.

— Ладно, — Лотор спокойно протягивает руку к листьям, те юркой змейкой опутывают его сразу до предплечья.

А вот стряхнуть их так же запросто, как сделал Мэтт, Лотору не удается.

— Черт! Да отцепись же! — рявкает он, больше не беспокоясь, услышит Мэтт или нет, и беспомощно дергается. Мэтт отмирает, когда разумная зелень уже тянется к лицу Лотора.

Быстро обрывает листья, топчет ногой на всякий случай и ловит насмешливый взгляд:

— Все равно, говоришь?

— Это было мое тело, вообще-то! — отмахивается Мэтт.

— Разумеется.

***  
Корабль за ночь покрылся зеленью еще сильнее. Мэтт смотрит, как Лотор скачет, стараясь освободить тот от листьев при помощи посоха — безуспешно, — и вскоре устает от этого цирка:

— Ничего не получится, — говорит он.

— Этой палкой — точно не получится! — Лотор отбрасывает посох в сторону.

— Это не палка! — возмущается Мэтт.

— Не важно, дай мне меч.

— Кажется, недавно ты в руках-то его с трудом удерживал.

— Дай. Мне. Мой. Меч, — зло глядит на него Лотор.

— Держи, — Мэтт в последний момент понимает, что кидать меч не стоит — нет, шанс поймать его у Лотора есть. Маленький. Куда больше вероятность, что тот уронит его себе — Мэтту — на ногу, и эта рана будет уже посерьезнее шишек на лбу.

Лотор пытается расчистить корабль уже мечом — и снова безрезультатно. Он быстро выбивается из сил — разумеется, махать тяжеленным оружием не так-то просто, когда ты обычный землянин — отходит на безопасное расстояние и садится на землю. Мэтт слышит его тяжелое, сбивчивое дыхание.

— До корабля не добраться, — наконец признает Лотор. — Остается ждать, пока за нами прилетят.

— Мы находимся тут чуть дольше квинтанта, слишком мало, чтобы они начали волноваться, — отвечает Мэтт. Когда он стал думать так разумно, без единой нотки паники?

— Твоя сестра волновалась за тебя еще до того, как ты улетел, — замечает Лотор.

— Это Пидж, она всегда волнуется за меня. Но еще есть вероятность, что на них напали и они сражаются, — предполагает Мэтт. — Значит, прилетят, когда смогут.

— Тогда возвращаемся.

Лотор отворачивается от корабля, и Мэтт видит, что тот еле стоит на ногах после бесплодных попыток разделаться с этой зеленью. Мэтт бы не стал даже пробовать. Или Лотор не стал? Он уже не понимает, чьи мысли приходят к нему в голову, и это ужасно. Полный крах. Но они сделали ровно то же самое, что и вчера, а значит, что-то сработает и утром все вернется на круги своя. Нужно просто потерпеть.

***  
Мэтт старается не пялиться, сдерживается, как может, но любопытство берет верх. Взлохмаченные русые волосы падают Лотору на лицо, напоминая, что неплохо бы подстричься. Шрам на щеке кажется не таким ярким, хотя, может, во всем виноват полумрак пещеры. А еще с высоты своего нового тела Мэтт может оценить, что он еще ниже, чем считал себя. Зато не такой тощий.

А потом Лотор безо всякого смущения снимает штаны вместе с трусами, и Мэтт нервно сглатывает.

— И все-таки что с этим делать? — спрашивает Лотор, указывая на вставший член.

— То же, что и утром, — бросает Мэтт.

— Я ничего не делал утром, — говорит Лотор.

— Не дрочил? — невольно вырывается у Мэтта.

— Решил, что пройдет, если посражаюсь, — пожимает плечами тот. И сразу становится понятна та ярость, с которой он налетал на зеленого врага, поглотившего их корабль. — Не прошло.

— Ну так подрочи, — вздыхает Мэтт. — Только я из пещеры не уйду, там сегодня холодно, сам мерзни.

— Холодно? — что-то в словах, произнесенных собственным голосом, выдает тревогу, но Мэтт не хочет об этом задумываться. — Значит, ты предлагаешь мне делать это здесь?

— Нет! Я предлагаю тебе выйти и разбираться со своим периодом там.

— С твоим периодом.

— Это не период, — устало отвечает Мэтт. Ложится на твердый пол, надеясь, что удастся быстро уснуть, а потом проснуться нормальным и забыть, что все это безумие вообще свалилось на их головы.

Судя по звукам, Лотор тоже укладывается. Значит, не хочет дотрагиваться до него… до себя. А, черт.

— Подумай о чем-нибудь, — говорит Мэтт. — Придумай шифр.

— Какой еще шифр?

— Например, такой, чтобы только мы вдвоем могли обсуждать, что с нами здесь произошло, — Мэтт зевает, трет руками замерзшие плечи. Холодно, действительно холодно, вчера так не было. — У тебя мой мозг, ты справишься.

Лотор не отвечает, возможно, и правда пытается изобрести шифр. Мэтту плевать, ему нужно уснуть до того, как внезапно охватившая тело дрожь помешает сделать это.

***  
В реальность Мэтта буквально выталкивает пожар, испепеляющий внутренности. Мышцы сводит, он с трудом садится, видя, что еще даже не утро. А он до сих пор в теле Лотора, которое… выламывает в изнуряющей горячке возбуждения. Мэтт нервно сглатывает — он знает, что такое хотеть. Что такое заводиться, а потом удовлетворять потребность быстрым сексом без обязательств. Или давать волю рукам. Но он впервые сталкивается с таким желанием. Больше похожим на стремление получить хоть какую-то близость любым доступным способом, даже если ради этого придется свернуть горы или проделать в них дыру собственной головой.

Мэтт приспускает штаны, смотрит на вздрагивающий, приподнявшийся над животом член и зовет отчаянно:

— Лотор!

Тот неожиданно оказывается совсем близко, осматривает критически и вздыхает:

— Невовремя.

— Это… период, да?

— Он самый.

— И что я?.. Как мне побороть? — Мэтта трясет, он почти не видит Лотора, но чувствует, что тот рядом. В одежде, но это секундное дело, а дальше — жар чужого тела, так необходимый ему сейчас. Сильнее, чем воздух.

— Ты не сможешь побороть, — отвечает Лотор. — Я потратил тысячу лет, чтобы научиться контролировать это.

— Тогда, — вздыхает Мэтт. — Мне нужно посражаться?

— Мы не будем сражаться. Ты мне череп раскроишь, я видел, как ты держишь меч.

— Себе, — поправляет Мэтт. — Я могу пойти побить мечом… скалу?

— И устроить обвал? Гениально. К тому же заменять соединение сражением мы тоже учимся с детства, ты не сможешь освоить это так быстро.

— Тогда что мне делать?! — Мэтт прикусывает нижнюю губу так, что ощущает резкий металлический привкус во рту. И даже это не спасает — ему все еще хочется, чего-то, кого-то, прямо сейчас. — Если подрочу, пройдет?

— Нет, у нас это так не работает, — говорит Лотор.

Мэтт невольно прикрывает глаза. Пытается дышать размеренно. Выходит неважно. Интересно, а если спрыгнуть со скалы — пройдет? Потому что если это так и будет продолжаться, он до утра не дотянет.

— Расслабься, — неожиданно говорит Лотор.

— Легко сказать!

— Ляг и расслабься, — тот толкает Мэтта в грудь, заставляя улечься.

И Мэтт ощущает его на себе, вцепляется руками в бедра, не думая об острых когтях и том, что Лотору сейчас, должно быть, больно, прижимает ближе. Одежда, ее на Лоторе слишком много, но с помощью Мэтта он быстро решает эту проблему. И ложится сверху уже голым, трется членом о член — облегчения, которое так требуется Мэтту, это не приносит.

— Ты что задумал? — выдыхает он, используя все ресурсы мозга Лотора. Например, прикидывать последствия, даже когда все внутри тебя вопит: бери, пользуйся, делай что угодно, лишь бы успокоить это сумасшедшее желание. — Я не собираюсь делать это с тобой. С собой. Ты свой член видел?

— Уж насмотрелся за столько тысяч лет, — усмехается Лотор, медленно водя ладонями по его груди, цепляя пальцами соски, вынуждая Мэтта елозить лопатками по жесткому полу. — Но ты хочешь.

— Это ты хочешь, — выдыхает сквозь сжатые зубы Мэтт.

— Ты хочешь, — Лотор смотрит ему в глаза, и Мэтт видит — собственные расширившиеся зрачки, почти скрывающие ореховую радужку. Он знает это выражение на своем лице. И знает, что оно означает. — Но ты прав, ты не готов.

— Если я к чему и готов, то сдохнуть. Почему ты не предупредил?

— Думал, что успеем вернуться раньше, чем он начнется, — говорит Лотор. — А потом, когда ты стал мерзнуть, было уже поздно.

— То есть, ты поэтому полетел? Хотел убраться из Замка в период? Тогда ты просчитался. Если бы корабль был цел...

— Я бы не вернулся в Замок, а попросил высадить меня где-нибудь, где я бы удовлетворил свои потребности, ни о чем не беспокоясь.

— Но все пошло не по плану, — стонет Мэтт. Член болезненно ноет, грозя взорваться, Мэтт так и представляет, как это происходит. Сначала член, потом мозг, и у Пидж будет уже настоящая могила, куда можно приносить цветы. Они как раз тут рядом растут, далеко ходить не надо.

— Иногда приходится менять план на ходу.

Лотор спускает руку, сжимает член Мэтта — свой собственный — на удивление крепко и… господи боже!

— Еще, — всхлипывает от облегчения Мэтт. — Сделай так еще.

— Сделаю, — обещает Лотор. Прижимается так, чтобы сжать сразу оба члена и вздыхает разочарованно: — У тебя маленькие руки.

— Меня устраивали! — фыркает Мэтт, но перехватывает его ладонь, мокрую от потеков смазки.

И Лотор, захлебываясь воздухом, подается навстречу. Мэтт вообще не осознает, что творит, движения вроде знакомые, но ощущения — невероятные, ошеломляющие, топящие в до боли остром удовольствии. Мэтт в последний раз цепляется за пытающийся осмыслить происходящее разум — надо же, такое бывает у Лотора, просто хотеть, не думая, совсем не соображая — и отпускает себя. Прижимается губами к губам, Лотор тут же приоткрывает рот, Мэтт проскальзывает в него языком.

Первый поцелуй. С самим собой. Нелепо до парадокса. Интересно, смог бы Мэтт сделать это при свете дня? Поцеловать самого себя, вернее, кого-то, кто выглядит, как ты, но не ты? Мэтт отгоняет сомнение, углубляясь в поцелуй — в конце концов, это единственный шанс на близость с Лотором, так почему бы им не воспользоваться?

А еще можно показать кое-что интересное, Мэтт ведь хорошо знает, что нравится ему самому. Он трет соски раскрытой ладонью, вылизывает ключицы и ямку между ними, сжимает в кулаке мошонку, и Лотор стонет ему в рот.

Ласки сводят невыносимое возбуждение к почти терпимой норме, и теперь Мэтт просто наслаждается тем, что испытывает Лотор в его теле. Он гладит рукой его ягодицы, проводит ребром ладони по промежности, надавливая на вход, и Лотор, вздрагивая, напоминает:

— Мы не будем. Хотя ты и хочешь.

— Ты тоже хочешь, — Мэтт не узнает голос Лотора — никогда не слышал его таким низким и хриплым. — Не мое тело — ты.

— И мы все равно не будем, — отвечает тот.

Прекрасно, что хоть один из них способен мыслить здраво, хотя Мэтт и не знает, как у Лотора получается. Сам бы он не смог.

— Не будем, — соглашается он, а потом проникает кончиком пальца, стараясь не задеть нежную кожу когтем. Чувствует, как тугие мышцы входа тут же обхватывают его.

Лотор кусает его плечо, стискивает член и двигает рукой так быстро, что удовольствие бьет сразу по всем нервным окончаниям. Мэтт взмывает на пик наслаждения мгновенно, растворяется в нем, как в том море, о котором недавно рассказывал, и еще долго раскачивается на волнах, ощущая, как пульсирует вокруг пальца чужое тело, а на живот выплескивается горячее и вязкое.

Свет проскальзывает в пещеру первым лучом, еще не дотягиваясь до них, и Мэтт позволяет себе немного полежать вот так, прижимая Лотора к себе, давая отдышаться. Той уничтожающей потребности, что разбудила его, больше нет, и он невольно радуется — похоже, период позади.

— Вот и справились, — улыбается он, глядя на острые края сталактита над головой.

— Это временная передышка, — Лотор давит оптимистичный настрой на корню. — Период длится несколько квинтантов. Поэтому ты остаешься здесь, а я займусь поиском цветов.

Мэтту кажется, что его растоптали по каменному полу, мысль о новых мучениях сразу рождает приступ паники. Но Лотор прав: в таком состоянии Мэтт ему не помощник. А видеть его при свете дня и вспоминать, что делал с ним — с собственным телом — и вовсе невозможно: если Мэтт не сгорит от непривычного желания, то точно превратится в живой костер от стыда. И только потом озаряет очередной догадкой:

— Мы не поменялись телами обратно.

— Я заметил.

— Значит, все было напрасно. Тогда что еще мы можем сделать?

— Я подумаю об этом.

Луч добирается до лица Лотора — все еще красного, не то от испытанного недавно оргазма, не то от смущения, в последнее Мэтт верит с трудом. Но он совершенно не хочет видеть себя таким, поэтому отворачивается и продолжает лежать лицом к стене, пока Лотор не уходит.

***  
Мэтт тоже думает. Пока может.

Они здесь уже больше двух квинтантов, никто за ними не прилетает. Он смотрит в синее небо без единого облачка, потом вниз — на поле красных цветов, растущих по обе стороны от реки. И снова в небо.

Нет, наверное, это к лучшему. Что бы ни произошло, из-за чего бы они ни оказались в такой дурацкой ситуации — это случилось здесь. А значит, разгадка на этой планете, и им никак нельзя улететь.

Каким бы привлекательным Лотор ни казался ему со стороны, прожить остаток жизни в его теле Мэтт не хочет. Не только из-за периодов. Одна мысль о том, что придется вживаться в роль императора галра, леденит внутренности.

А после оказывается, что виновата не мысль. Похоже, спонтанный холод всегда предшествует новому приступу гребаного периода, но Мэтт понимает это, только когда низ живота скручивает так, что терпеть невозможно. Мэтт жмурится и пытается дышать — не помогает. Берет меч, выходит из пещеры, отыскивает более-менее крепкий камень и принимается наносить по нему хаотичные удары.

— Лезвие затупишь, — говорит Лотор.

Мэтт по инерции оборачивается, разрезая мечом воздух, и Лотор в последний момент уклоняется.

— Прости, — бормочет Мэтт.

— Ничего, — пожимает плечами тот. — Это тело не такое уж плохое. Гибкое, и с реакциями порядок.

Мэтт морщится: по сути, это комплимент, но совсем недавно Лотор убедился, что это тело вообще прекрасное. Стонал-то он явно не наигранно.

— Кстати, я нашел белые цветы, — словно игнорируя состояние Мэтта, говорит Лотор и показывает ему охапку уже завядших и начавших осыпаться не то ромашек, не то лютиков. — Но что-то подсказывает, Аллура рассчитывала на то, что они будут более… долговечными.

— Нужно с корнями взять, — вздыхает Мэтт. Сейчас, при свете дня он понимает, что никак не может облегчить свое положение. Да, у него стоит так, что того гляди штаны треснут, и он по-прежнему хочет «соединения» — особенно с Лотором. Но видеть самого себя — это чересчур. Мэтт никогда не страдал нарциссизмом.

— Они растут далеко, сегодня я уже туда не пойду, — говорит Лотор. — Кстати, как ты?

— Спасибо, что спросил, — фыркает Мэтт. — Готов трахать все, что шевелится, а что не шевелится — шевелить и трахать.

— Это нормально, — кивает Лотор.

— Это нихрена не нормально! — не выдерживает Мэтт.

— Потерпи до вечера.

— Это значит, ты понял, что произошло и как нам все исправить?

— Нет. Но у меня есть одна идея, — задумчиво произносит Лотор и протягивает ему посох. — А пока можешь еще побить этот камень. Только своей палкой.

— Это не палка!

— Так, как ты держишь меч, ты рано или поздно отрубишь себе ногу. Мне, — поправляется Лотор. — Отдай.

Мэтт неохотно протягивает ему меч, и Лотор сгибается под его тяжестью, выпрямляется с усилием и цедит:

— Да что ж ты такой слабый.

— У меня много других достоинств, — бросает Мэтт, и на мгновение удовольствие от румянца, расползающегося по лицу Лотора, перекрывает невыносимую тягу повалить его на землю прямо так. В конце концов, собственное лицо можно прикрыть шарфом, хотя Лотор и будет возмущаться, но Мэтт сейчас сильнее.

Похоже, Лотор понимает это тоже, поэтому смывается раньше, чем Мэтт успевает что-либо сделать.

***  
К ночи Мэтту кажется, что он перепробовал все. Нырял с головой в ледяную реку, щипал себя, пытаясь отвлечься на боль, Лотор вовремя забрал меч, а то Мэтт бы и порезов наоставлял на его и без того усеянной шрамами коже. Ничего не помогло.

Внутри свербит невыносимо, Мэтт даже не помнит, ел ли он сегодня, потому что все мысли занимает этот долбанный период.

— Уже вечер, — едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не застонать измученно, говорит он, вваливаясь на трясущихся ногах в темноту пещеры.

— Знаю, — говорит Лотор. — Иди сюда.

— Мы будем превращаться обратно? — Мэтт быстро находит его по голосу, прижимается всем телом, сразу ощущая неладное — на Лоторе только трусы, а это, считай, ничего.

— Нет, — отвечает тот. — Трахаться.

— Ты все еще в моем теле, — настораживается Мэтт.

— А ты в моем. Все в порядке

Мэтт не успевает возразить: Лотор спускает с него штаны, жесткая ладонь смыкается вокруг члена, с нажимом проходится до основания. Мэтт вытирает вспотевший лоб тыльной стороной ладони, наспех избавляется от остатков одежды и бормочет:

— Ничего не в порядке. Я не буду трахать себя… тебя.

— И не надо. Я буду.

— Без подготовки?

— Кто сказал, что без? — где-то в темноте усмехается его голосом Лотор.

И толкает в грудь. Мэтт приземляется на расстеленный на полу плащ, Лотор сразу опускается сверху. Быстрым движением стягивает трусы, и Мэтт смотрит на поблескивающую смазкой головку собственного члена.

Что ж, пусть так. Что угодно, лишь бы ушла эта болезненная нехватка близости, лишь бы нутро перестало ныть пустотой.

— Но сперва сделай как вчера, — говорит Лотор, и Мэтт не сдерживает усмешку. Понравилось, значит?

Он запускает пальцы в волосы и притягивает Лотора к себе, целует, с интересом изучая чужой и такой знакомый рот, вылизывает десны и слегка прикусывает губы. Под руки Лотор подставляется сам, трется твердыми сосками о ладони, потом сдвигает их ниже, но не на член, как решает было Мэтт. Любопытство берет верх, он убирает руки и подтягивает Лотора к себе и касается губами кожи под пупком, цепляет зубами, и Лотор дрожит, заглушая стон кулаком. Мэтт и не знал, что такое ему приятно. Или это Лотор открыл новые грани его собственной физиологии.

Он откидывается на спину, показывая, что тот тоже может сделать что-нибудь, и когда Лотор в точности повторяет каждое его прикосновение, Мэтт осознает, что готов взорваться, как дурацкая бомба — настолько это круто. Но все равно мало.

— Готов? — спрашивает Лотор.

Мэтт не знает, к чему, но кивает, и промежности касаются вымазанные в чем-то жирном пальцы. Лотор кружит ими вокруг входа, проталкивает один внутрь, и Мэтт шипит от восторга, разводит ноги шире. Лотор снова целует его, толкается в рот языком, одновременно добавляя пальцы, и Мэтт стонет нетерпеливо.

— Хватит уже. Я скажу, если будет слишком.

— Не будет, — уверенно заявляет Лотор, и да, конечно, он тоже знает свое тело.

И все же, когда член плавно втискивается в Мэтта до упора, он закусывает и без того израненную губу. Похоже, у Лотора давно никого не было так, в первые мгновения Мэтту хочется вытолкнуть его из себя. Он сдерживается. И стоит Лотору слегка шевельнуть бедрами, как все неприятные ощущения проходят. Он идеален, он мелко дрожит, двигаясь навстречу, и Мэтт бьется под ним, стараясь насадиться сильнее.

Он слышит собственный стон — голосом Лотора тот звучит еще непристойнее, но неожиданно распаляет сильнее. Лотор входит в него мощными рывками, задает бешеный ритм, и удовольствие, которого Мэтт так жаждал весь день, превращается в настоящую эйфорию. Оргазм длится и длится, кажется, что растягивается на целую варгу, а может, и дольше — и тело расслабляется, неутолимая жажда покидает его, оставляя спокойное удовлетворение.

Мэтт смотрит, как Лотор вытаскивает член, сжимает в кулаке — и садится, накрывает его ладонь своей. Пара движений, и белесые капли растекаются по лиловой груди Мэтта загадочным рисунком. Лотор утыкается лбом ему в плечо, и, немного подумав, Мэтт говорит:

— Ты, главное, дыши.

— Очень ценный совет.

— Что это было? — спрашивает Мэтт. — Чем ты меня намазал?

— Цветами, — сонно отвечает Лотор.

И смеется так, что Мэтт не может не рассмеяться в ответ.

***  
Еще несколько квинтантов, думает Мэтт, просыпаясь. Всего-ничего потерпеть. И только потом осознает, что тело не ноет привычно, не требует немедленной разрядки. Он открывает глаза и не сдерживает удивленный вздох, видя свои собственные ноги. И руки — его обычные руки, без всяких когтей. И лицо, кажется, тоже его, по крайней мере, шрам на том месте, где был всегда.

Он оборачивается и замечает Лотора — привычного Лотора, сосредоточенного и полностью упакованного в броню.

— Мы… поменялись обратно? — выпаливает Мэтт.

— И тебе доброе утро. Да, я в порядке, уже позавтракал, спасибо за беспокойство.

— Мы поменялись, — закатывает глаза Мэтт, радость рвется из него таким мощным фонтаном, только факт, что он до сих пор голый, не дает вскочить и исполнить победный танец Холтов. А потом в мозг бьет совершенно нелепая в своей бредовости мысль. — Нам что, нужно было… ну…

— Трахнуться? — с усмешкой смотрит Лотор. — Нет, думаю, дело не в этом.

— А в чем?

— Вот в этом.

Мэтт наскоро натягивает штаны, подходит к нему и наконец видит, что именно разглядывал Лотор, присев на корточки.

— Он белый! — удивленно заявляет Мэтт, рассматривая крупный бутон, лежащий на земле.

— А был красным, — кивает Лотор.

— И с чего он побелел?

— Думаю, они становятся белыми в темноте, — говорит тот. — Я сорвал его ночью и не особенно присматривался.

— Белые цветы, — принимается рассуждать Мэтт. — Значит, это они. Те, что нужны Аллуре. И они способны… я пока не понимаю, на что они способны.

— Аллура разберется, — отвечает Лотор. — Главное, мы нашли их.

— Осталось дождаться, пока найдут нас, — вздыхает Мэтт.

— Кто-то уже нашел. Я видел приземлившийся в горах корабль, когда проснулся посреди ночи.

— Тогда нам несказанно повезло, что ты у нас снова большой и сильный, — хмыкает Мэтт.

— Он был похож на истребитель Клинков Марморы. Если это за нами, они скоро будут тут. Тебе лучше одеться, — Лотор мимолетно облизывает искусанную губу, и вот у него это выходит совсем не пошло.

— Придется сказать, что нужно дождаться ночи, чтобы собрать именно белые цветы, — говорит Мэтт. — И… мы ведь не будем рассказывать, как именно поняли…

— Разумеется, нет, — резко отрезает Лотор.

Мэтт согласно кивает и заканчивает одеваться. Что ж, задание они выполнили, а то, что было — пусть вынужденное — это куда больше, чем то, на что он в принципе мог рассчитывать. Возможно, когда-нибудь он и расскажет об этом — племянникам и их детям. Но только когда они будут считать его безнадежно сбрендившим.

***  
Кит встречает их с букетом белых цветов, вырванных вместе с корнями.

— И вы не нашли их сразу? — хмурится он. — Я думал, вас тут местные аборигены на костре жарят, несся сломя голову, а у вас, оказывается, внеплановый отпуск.

— Мы потеряли корабль, — поясняет Лотор. — Иначе давно бы уже вернулись. С цветами.

Всю обратную дорогу Мэтт в красках расписывает ужасные растения, способные превратить что и кого угодно в живую статую, но Кит только кивает, следя за показаниями приборов. Мэтту неловко от того, что Киту пришлось лететь за ними сейчас, когда он нашел мать и, должно быть, узнал от нее далеко не все ответы на безумно важные вопросы. И в то же время он невольно благодарен. С Китом спокойно, с Китом можно отвлечься и не думать о Лоторе, который по странной привычке молчит на протяжении всего полета.

Период, вспоминает вдруг Мэтт. Еще не закончился. Но Лотор-то умеет его контролировать. И все же от одной мысли об этой особенности галра бросает в жар.

И когда Лотор просит высадить его на одной из ближайших к замку планет, Мэтт не задает вопросов. Кит, впрочем, тоже, только бросает:

— Похоже, ты здорово его достал.

— Наоборот, мы отлично поладили. Он даже разрешил мне лично вручить принцессе букет, — усмехается Мэтт.

И прекрасно отыгрывает роль, наслаждаясь убийственным выражением на лице Лэнса, но не испытывает ровным счетом ничего, когда Аллура обнимает его и рассыпается в благодарностях.

Через пару квинтантов Пидж сообщает, что они поняли, как работают цветы. Мэтт настораживается, но все оказывается не так страшно.

— Их пыльца уникальна! — восхищенно выдает Пидж. — Смотри, я наношу ее на гладиатора и на свой баярд.

Мэтт глядит внимательно, как массивный дроид уменьшается в размерах, принимая форму клиновидного копья, а на месте того уже стоит дроид.

— А теперь наношу еще раз, — улыбается Пидж.

И все снова становится как прежде.

— Идеальная маскировка! — восклицает Мэтт. — Так можно замаскировать что угодно.

— Именно! Магия! Только природного происхождения. И Коран уже посадил эти цветы в оранжерее, говорит, что скоро у нас их будет много.

— А людей вы так замаскировать не пробовали? — стараясь не выдать паники, спрашивает Мэтт.

— Лэнс вызывался, но Широ ему запретил, — усмехается Пидж. — Хотя мне кажется, что это и с людьми сработает. Только нужно понять, как.

Мэтт уже знает — примерно, учитывая, что они с Лотором попались на красных цветах, а с белыми все, похоже, гораздо проще. Но он, разумеется, не собирается об этом рассказывать.

— Лучше сначала потренируйтесь на неодушевленных предметах, — говорит он.

— Не хочешь понаблюдать за исследованиями? — удивляется Пидж.

— Мне нужно найти новый корабль, — пожимает плечами Мэтт. — А потом обязательно понаблюдаю.

***  
Корабль он достает легко — на черном рынке его хорошо знают и вручают машину в идеальном состоянии практически за бесценок. Мэтт не хочет сразу же возвращаться в Замок, но и куда лететь, не представляет. Просто куда-нибудь, чтобы проветрить мысли и ненадолго забыть о грядущих миссиях, незаконченной войне, о царапинах на бедрах, которые уже затянулись, но все равно временами чешутся. Обо всем.

Именно этим он и занимается, когда коммуникатор вдруг оживает, открывая для него зашифрованный канал связи.

Мэтт смотрит на странные изображения на экране, думая, с чего вдруг Пидж или кто-то другой решил отправить ему такой код. Две — варги, догадывается он, — два — квинтанта, само всплывает в мозгу, — один — что один? А потом семь и два знака бесконечности, расположенные друг над другом. После которых идут подряд цифры, явно обозначающие координаты какого-то места.

Мэтт устанавливает курс, все размышляя, что именно скрыто в коде. И когда нелепая догадка посещает мозг, щеки начинают пылать, но он быстро гонит от себя дурацкую мысль. Нет, такого просто быть не может. Скорее всего, это Пидж, и он должен разгадать, что она пытается сказать, пока не добрался до пункта назначения.

И, уже приземлившись на крошечном спутнике, спрятанном между двух планет, понимает, что первая идея может быть правдой. Две варги, за которые он собирался достать цветы, два квинтанта, проведенных в мучительно-приятной пытке, предназначенной не ему, один сногсшибательный секс и семь цветов, собранных Китом. Из ряда выбиваются только два знака бесконечности, что они могут означать, Мэтт понятия не имеет.

— Я ждал тебя завтра, — говорит Лотор, стоя в дверях крохотной базы — а может, и не базы вовсе, обычно галра все делают с размахом, а это больше похоже на что-то личное. Вроде места, где можно побыть в одиночестве. Мэтт бы назвал это домом.

— Это был примитивный шифр! — возмущается он. — С моим гениальным мозгом ты мог придумать шифр, который никто бы никогда не разгадал, а ты выдал это?.. Я разочарован.

— Я хотел, чтобы ты его разгадал, — отвечает Лотор, жестом приглашая его внутрь. — Не через тысячу лет.

— Да ты и не смог бы придумать такой, чтобы тысячу лет голову ломали, — фыркает Мэтт.

— А ты бы смог, — говорит Лотор, и Мэтт застывает — что это в его голосе? Восхищение? Да быть такого не может! Или может?

— А что за бесконечность? — спрашивает он. — Бесконечное поле цветов? Хочешь еще слетать за ними?

— Это не бесконечность.

— Перевернутые восьмерки? — хмурится Мэтт.

— Все-таки не смог, — улыбается Лотор победно. — Хорошо, я подскажу. Это был лучший символ, отображающий то, чего мне хочется.

Мэтт замирает, и вовсе не от того, что не сумел разгадать до конца такой элементарный шифр. Он просто не рассматривал подобную возможность. Не в этой реальности.

Но Лотор подходит вплотную, не спрашивает, целует сразу, и по венам растекаются горячие волны, практически отключая способность ясно мыслить.

— Твой период, — выдыхает Мэтт. — Он ведь уже закончился.

— Закончился, — соглашается Лотор, проворно избавляя его от одежды.

— Тогда… зачем?

— Мы делаем это не только во время периодов. Мы делаем это, когда хотим. И я хочу.

— Я догадался. — Вопросов много, но Мэтта впервые не тянет их задавать. Лотор всегда был прав насчет него, а сейчас у Мэтта наконец есть возможность получить Лотора настоящим. И он не собирается упускать ее за пустыми разговорами.

— А ты нет? — Лотор улыбается, прекрасно зная ответ, но Мэтт все равно произносит:

— Да.

Ощущения сваливаются на него разом — напряженные мышцы прижимающегося к груди сильного тела, жаркая кожа, незнакомый пряный запах. Мэтт цепляется руками за плечи Лотора — какой же он, черт побери, высокий! — и жмется крепче, чувствуя уже знакомую твердость в штанах.

— Разденься, — просит он, воздух холодит пересохшее горло.

И Лотор слушается. Мэтт скользит взглядом по крепким бицепсам, рельефному торсу и мощным бедрам, останавливается наконец на члене, и дыхание перехватывает.

Голова кружится, собственный член встает как по команде, и Мэтт тяжело вздыхает. А в следующий момент падает на спину, Лотор устраивается между его разведенных ног и перехватывает запястья над головой ладонью.

— Что ты делаешь? — бормочет Мэтт.

— Мне было хорошо с тобой, — отвечает Лотор. — Я решил, что будет справедливым отблагодарить тебя.

И касается губами кожи в сгибе локтя. Мэтт понимает, что ему должно быть ужасно неловко, но вместо этого ощущает необъяснимую правильность происходящего. Лотор долго массирует его вход, потом так же медленно раскрывает — и как ему удается не поцарапать там ничего когтями? Или он умеет прятать их, как кошка? — дразнит, водя членом по мокрой промежности, проходится головкой вдоль подрагивающего от возбуждения члена. Мэтт едва удерживается от того, чтобы не начать просить.

Вместо этого он снова утягивает Лотора в поцелуй, касается там, где, он помнит, Лотору нравилось, и это срабатывает лучше просьб. Мэтт жмурится, внутрь тут же проскальзывает вожделенное, растягивает до упора.

— Какой же ты… — Мэтт выдыхает, впиваясь ногтями в спину Лотора.

— Какой? — шепчет тот ему в губы.

— Огромный!

— Тебе больно?

— Нет, — Мэтт врет, Лотор действительно огромный, у Мэтта никогда такого не было, но инстинкт самосохранения утекает в атмосферу вместе с остатками здравого смысла.

— Это комплимент?

— Это констатация факта, — Мэтт пробует сжаться и, господи, как же хорошо-долгожданно-больно-но-терпимо. И если Лотор не начнет двигаться, Мэтт или сдохнет, или убьет его. Разумеется, тот не двигается, вообще выходит, оставляя внутри только головку.

— Комплимент, — улыбается он.

— Хорошо, комплимент, он офигенно огромный, когда война закончится, я ему памятник поставлю на какой-нибудь планете или прямо перед твоим дворцом. Хотя нет, Пидж не оценит, но что-нибудь придумаю, — бормочет Мэтт. — Только прекрати уже возиться и сделай что-нибудь!

— Какой нетерпеливый, — смеется Лотор, и зашкаливающая волна возбуждения пробегает вдоль позвоночника, когда он медленно толкается вперед.

Боль заставляет дернуться, Мэтт крепче впивается пальцами во влажную от пота кожу и цедит:

— Продолжай.

Лотор все равно останавливается — когда вставляет целиком. Мэтту кажется, что он не то что шевельнуться, вздохнуть не сможет в ближайший квинтант, и тогда Лотор проводит горячим языком по его шее, ныряет в ямку между ключиц и одновременно начинает поглаживать снова твердеющий член.

— Вот так, — говорит он, и Мэтт расслабляется, дает Лотору двинуться — назад и опять вперед, сперва мучительно медленно, потом все резче и резче.

Перед глазами вспыхивают яркие искры, Лотору хватает пары добошей, чтобы понять, как нужно делать, чтобы сознание Мэтта стирало в пыль нарастающим наслаждением. На очередном толчке внутрь Мэтт с криком выгибается, касаясь кровати только лопатками, трется о подставленную ладонь и сжимается что есть сил вокруг распирающего изнутри члена. Оргазм взрывает сверхновой каждую клетку в теле и отпускает по волнам блаженного бессилия. Лотор рычит хрипло, впивается в бедро так, что когти чудом не вспарывают кожу — или вспарывают, но Мэтту все равно.

Он дожидается, пока Лотор перестанет вздрагивать на нем, выплескиваясь, и тычет кулаком в грудь, заставляя откатиться. Теперь можно нормально дышать. И даже немного думать.

— Не такое уж плохое тело, да? — он заставляет себя усмехнуться и замирает на вдохе, когда Лотор отвечает:

— Прекрасное.

— Я польщен, — хмыкает Мэтт. — Ему тоже памятник поставим? Перед дворцом?

Он ждет, что Лотор пропустит дурацкое предложение мимо ушей. Взбеситься тот мог, только будучи в его теле, Мэтт помнит, а сейчас, когда все на своих местах, Лотор снова обычный — делает, что нравится, думает, что хочет, не обращает внимания на бессмысленную болтовню какого-то там землянина, будь тот трижды гениальным шпионом и шифровальщиком и не самым плохим любовником.

— Я предпочел бы оригинал, — говорит тот. — Такой ценный ум принес бы много пользы моей империи.

Разумеется. Только Лотор способен так быстро переключаться на деловые размышления после крышесносного оргазма.

— Ты опоздал. Мой ум уже целиком и полностью принадлежит Вольтрону, — отвечает Мэтт, стараясь не выдать разочарования голосом.

— Что ж, досадно. Но это не мешает нам приносить пользу друг другу, не так ли? — Лотор поворачивается к нему и глядит так, что еще тик, и Мэтт будет готов ко второму заходу.

Он застывает уже готовым памятником, впервые ему нечего ответить, а выдавливать беспомощное «да, конечно, сколько угодно» не хочется, и поэтому он предпочитает лучший способ ухода от разговора — притвориться спящим. Это сложно, зная, что Лотор смотрит на него, не спускает глаз. И они все еще в обычной реальности, не параллельной, где Мэтт мог бы вести себя с Лотором по-свойски. Хотя, разве он не делает так постоянно? И до сих пор жив. Тогда, может, и эта реальность не так уж плоха?

***  
Когда на коммуникатор приходит очередной примитивный шифр, заканчивающийся двумя расположенными друг над другом знаками бесконечности, Мэтт с трудом сдерживает усмешку.

— Что такое? — спрашивает Пидж.

Мэтт не пытается спрятать послание, знает, что этим только сильнее заинтригует Пидж, и в конце концов она отберет коммуникатор и сама все узнает.

— Лотор просит помочь ему отремонтировать кое-что в корабле, — объясняет он, пока Пидж с интересом изучает послание.

— Вы общаетесь шифром? — удивляется она.

— Ну да, — пожимает плечами Мэтт.

— Ты научил императора галра общаться шифром? — почти с восторгом произносит Пидж.

— Надо же было о чем-то говорить с ним на той планете. Пока мы искали цветы.

— Господи, после такого тебе остается только мышей научить кодировать информацию, — смеется Пидж. — А что означают символы бесконечности?

— Восьмерки, — быстро находится Мэтт и даже умудряется не покраснеть. — Он почему-то вечно их переворачивает. Наверное, что-то с верньерными двигателями ориентации, их у него как раз шестнадцать.

— Ты уж объясни ему, что восьмерки изображаются не так, — смеется вдогонку Пидж.

Мэтт улыбается, когда направляется не в отсек, где содержатся корабли, а прямиком в выделенную Лотору гостевую комнату. Он объяснит, непременно. Как-нибудь в другой раз.


End file.
